disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pooh Skies
"Pooh Skies" is the fifth episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot Christopher Robin is cloud-watching with Pooh when rain clouds start to roll in. Late, Pooh tries to get honey out of a bee hive with a huge bamboo pole, but he instead knocks an eggshell out of its nest and when it falls down, Pooh believes it is a piece of sky. Claiming Pooh broke the sky with the pole, Pooh and Tigger hold a meeting and they conclude that the sky will fall by dawn. Everyone soon moves into Gopher's tunnels. Gopher, who isn't to thrilled about having houseguests for the rest of time, devises a plan to fix the sky and volunteers Pooh to go with him. Gopher builds a huge contraption of ladders, ramps, and stairs up into the clouds, just as it starts to get dark, chilly, and windy. Rabbit and Tigger lead an evacuation to Gopher's tunnels, thinking Pooh and Gopher will die. The two start to climb up the ladder and Pooh rests on a cloud, while Gopher keeps climbing. But under Pooh's weight, the ladder collapses, trapping them in the clouds. The ladder collapses and causes vibrations in the ground and air. At first, the rest of the gang is afraid to leave the tunnels because they thought the sky had fallen. When they emerge, they realize Pooh and Gopher are trapped in the clouds. They soon come up with a rescue plan(s). Meanwhile, our other two heroes are having an adventure in the clouds, which start to turn black and the air gets windy and cold. The sky is about to fall (in reality it is just a thunder storm). Gopher comes up with a plan to release the energy (rain) from the clouds and thus saving the sky. The water falls through the cloud onto the Hundred Acre Wood, scaring the rest of the gang. The thunderstorm ends and the cloud start to break up and drift away, dropping Pooh and Gopher. The gang catches them and they have a party later. Rabbit accidentally knocks down another eggshell and Tigger says Rabbit broke the sky too. Later, Christopher Robin and Pooh are cloud watching again and Christopher explains to Pooh that the "sky" was actually an eggshell. Characters * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) * Tigger (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) * Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen) * Gopher (voiced by Michael Gough) * Christopher Robin (voiced by Tim Hoskins) * The Bees (mentioned) Trivia *This episode was written by Christine Ferraro and directed by John Ferraro. *Christopher Robin tells Pooh that clouds come from a cloud machine. This is wrong. Clouds are made of water or ice. Water or ice travels into the sky within air as water vapor, the gas form of water. Water vapor gets into air mainly by evaporation – some of the liquid water from the ocean, lakes, and rivers turns into water vapor and travels in the air. When air rises in the atmosphere it gets cooler and is under less pressure. When air cools, it’s not able to hold all of the water vapor it once was. Air also can’t hold as much water when air pressure drops. The vapor becomes small water droplets or ice crystals and a cloud is formed. *Beginning with this episode, Jim Cummings (the voice of Pooh) takes over voicing Tigger for the remainder of the series (with the exception of the series finale Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too). Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Television episodes